Guilty Innocent
by Digital Kiss
Summary: Robin's hypnotized into killing off his friends by Slade. Batman steps in for justice. Contains torture/slash/very mild smut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin ): or Slade O: or any part of this!

**A/N: **Another story for my friend littlerobinfell! It contains torture and a little sladin. Hope you like it!

**Reviews:** If you read one of my previous stories and reviewed,_** thank you so so so so so much**_! I hope I don't disappoint you with this one

Chibi Lauryn: If anyone else thinks I should continue it, I might write more for the heroin plot! Thank you very much (:

And thank you to zzellabearxx, aguna, and picassalovesninjago. You guys rock!

That said, enjoy~~~

* * *

"On the count of three, you will wake up and remember everything you did. Every single detail. One. Two. Three."

Robin's unfocused eyes suddenly sharpened and fixated on Slade. His expression was at first one of confusion ... Then quickly turned to absolute horror.

"Y-You..." Robin fell to his knees, retching, heaving. Nothing came out except a dribble of blood. He barely noticed Slade watching him, so consumed by shock and disgust. He closed his eyes. _This could not be happening._

After a minute, Slade walked over and grabbed Robin's wrist. The young hero had no reaction, so he clenched his hand around the boy's neck, forcing Robin to look at his own hand.

"Look at your hands. Look at the red stain. You're a murderer now, Robin"

"No...no..." Robin whimpered, then looked up with a half fearful, half pleading face. "This cannot be happening, I didn't kill anyone. I would never! It was all digital, fake, a-"

At the click of a button, the TV screens in Slade's headquarters turned on. A young blond woman faced them, glancing back at the wreckage behind her.

"At 2 AM this morning, the Titan's Tower was broken into. Starfire and Beast Boy are fine, but Raven is in critical condition and Cyborg ..." A picture of the half robot grinning popped up. "... We're sorry to inform Jump City that he is dead. His circuits were ripped out before he was stabbed. The intruder was reported to be Robin, the former leader of the Titans." The young woman's voice shook and she gripped her microphone more tightly, trying to regain her composure. "Robin is now wanted for murder, theft, and arson. There is a substantial reward for anyone with information about the boy wonder. If anyone should see him, please take caution. The Justice League has been informed and will be responding."

The screen flickered and went black. Slade bent down and grabbed Robin by the chin, forcing him to look up at the orange and black villain.

"There is only one path for you now, by my side. If you try to go back now, the Justice League will destroy you. Now, go to sleep, you're going to finish the unfinished job tomorrow. Raven is next."

Robin, who had been hanging limply in a state of shock, snapped his head up at the mention of Raven.

"Please, NO! NO. Don't please anything else! You have me; leave my friends out of this!"

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore, Robin. Now go to sleep, or I'll make sure you torture Raven before killing her." Slade left the boy on the cold floor.

The boy wonder pulled himself up, then stumbled to his room, collapsing on the bed. His eyes stared blankly at his hands, then he curled up, shaking until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Robin woke up to heavy footsteps. Opening one eye blearily, he tried to jump up out of bed … no. He wasn't in a bed, he was strapped to a chair. A rather comfortable chair, despite the metal restraints. But his thoughts were quickly distracted when Slade approached him.

"It's time to finish what you started yesterday. I ordered you to kill Raven and Cyborg, but you failed. So, to give you a little more incentive …" He flicked a switch next to the chair.

Robin screamed and jerked uncontrollably as electric currents ran through his restraints. His heartbeat started thumping erratically, and he could feel his skin breaking in places to allow the electricity out. Even after the currents stopped, he continued shaking, convulsing against his restraints, almost unable to breathe.

Slade watched the boy for a moment, then reached out to stroke Robin's trembling lips. His little bird was always so beautiful, especially when shocked with a bit of electricity or marked by Slade's own hand … but he could think about that later. Drawing a hypodermic needle and a vial from his pouch, he drew a red substance into the needle and injected it in the boy's clammy arm. Almost immediately, Robin's eyes drooped, his blue eyes rimmed with a red tinge. Slade stood in front of Robin and swung a black S on a black slowly. Robin watched, mesmerized. Back and forth, back and forth …

"Robin, my little pet … you will obey me. You are going to find Raven at the hospital, and kill her. Painfully. You will torture her for a while, reveling in the joy of _inflicting pain. _Then you will return here. You will do nothing else and remained hypnotized until you see me again."

Robin's eyes flickered, his drugged hypnotized state taking control of his mind and actions.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

The room was dark, barely illuminated by the beeping monitors and screens. Raven was hovering over the bed in a self-induced coma. A single monitor recorded her erratic heartbeat, most of which were too slow for comfort.

The door clicked open, revealing the figure of a small boy dressed in armor. He walked over to her, eyes glowing red. As he approached the bed, a cage suddenly fell on top of him, and the lights were turned on. Robin growled and turned around.

Martian Manhunter and Flash stood in the doorway, along with ... Batman. For a long moment, the room was deathly silent as the masked man stared at his son, a cold stare that asked a million questions. Then Robin grabbed the bars, which shocked him, and the room sprang back into action.

The green hero levitated the cage and flew away toward the Justice League's secret headquarters, with Batman and Flash following on the Batmobile.

Back in the hospital room, the monitors beeped ever slower, then finally stopped completely. Raven fell back on the bed with a thump. The doctors and nurses rushed in, trying to shock the empath back to life. After 5 minutes, they stopped trying and covered the body with a white sheet. No one noticed the tiny needle still stuck in the pale hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** GUESS WHAT? I don't own them. Shocker, huh? xD

**A/N: **I was planning on updating a LOT sooner ... sorry! It's just been a hectic week, and I kinda rushed this ... hope it's still okay. Originally, this was meant to be 2 chapters, but due to all my lovely reviewers, it's probably going to be a lot longer. And sorry about killing off Raven and Cyborg! Yes, they're really dead ... but I don't know what's going to happen ^^ I usually don't until I write xD Well, I'm just as excited as all of you to see where this ends up ^^ I will be updating A LOT faster and better since there's only one week of school left !

**Reviews: **

**Chibi Lauryn**: It makes me happy too ^^ and poor Robin xD *secretely laughing*

**Sad Fan**: Sorry! This is a tragedy ... keke ^^

**Sofia Michelle**: Yep, they're dead ): thanks for reviewing! hope this one is okay too (:

**TheRedDragon19**: Would it surprise you if I said I can't believe it either? LOL

**Disky, TwinMoodAlchemist, and Aguna:** Thanks for reviewing i hope you like this one too!

* * *

Utter silence.

The tension in the room was increasing with every single silent moment. Not a sound was heard as the group stared at the boy in the cage.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Batman stood in a semi-circle, waiting for Robin to speak. Robin however, was curled up in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, careful not to touch the cage.

The silence was finally broken by Wonder Woman.

"If he was going to talk, he'd have done it hours ago. As much I hate to say it ... You know what we have to do."

"Leave me alone with him."

The others looked at Batman in surprise. The bat had his arms crossed, stoic expression on, but there was a certain roughness in his throat that made others wonder how he was really feeling.

Black Canary stepped up and put a hand on the masked man's shoulder, squeezed gently, then nodded to the others.

They gave the pair one last worried look before exiting the room.

"Robin."

The boy wonder didn't respond, just stared in front of him blankly while his body rocked back and forth.

"...Dick."

No response.

"...I can't help you if you do this." His eyes were hidden, but his voice broke slightly. His son, the one he spent so much love and dedication on, the one he rescued from the horror of seeing his parents death ... the boy he loved more than anyone else ...

"If you do this, I will have no choice but to send you to prison. Give me something to work with."

"That's okay." Batman's eyes widened when Robin spoke, first at shock that he did, then with surprise at his tone. It was flat, uncaring. _ Dead_. "There's only one person in this world that can contain me, he takes care of me oh yes he does, but I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.."

The white slits of Batman's mask narrowed. _The man that took care of Robin?_An unfamiliar pang went through his chest as he abruptly turned around. With a loud bang, the door slammed closed behind him, leaving the boy wonder to continue repeating the words to the bars.

The rest of the Justice League were waiting outside. At the sight of Batman, they fell silent and waited for him to speak.

"Martian Manhunter. Were you able to read his mind?"

The green skinned hero shook his head. "All I saw was a wall of red. There's a shield around his mind. He is protecting his thoughts from us."

Batman's face hardened, his last shred of hope crushed. Even if Robin was a child, he was too dangerous to leave at a juvenile center. His son would lose any shred of innocence after a few weeks. But ...

"We have no choice."

Flash grimaced. "He's only a boy-"

"- He's an assassin now." Superman injected.

The rest of the league fell silent. Batman walked over to the teleporter, the light examining him from head to toe.

"Contact Arkham."

* * *

The boy wonder was handcuffed and shut in his cell, bandaged, under solitary confinement. Not to keep him in, but to keep others away. As soon as Robin had set foot in the prison, he was attacked. By all the villains he had formerly put in jail himself. The entire crowd had rebelled, and by the time the wardens got all the collars to shock them into unconsciousness, two of Robin's ribs had been broken, and he was bloody and bruised, sporting a lovely black eye.

Robin rocked back and forth, back and forth. Food was brought in, but he ignored it and kept rocking. Night passed, day came, and he still sat there, back and forth, back and forth.

By the 4th night, the doctors were getting worried.

"Robin. You need to eat."

It was like talking to a brick wall.

The doctor gave a sigh of annoyance, then got up and opened the door, calling out to the orderlies outside. They grabbed Robin roughly by the arms and dragged him out, the boy by then too weak to protest. Upon entering the hospital wing, he was strapped down and a tube was stuck into his arm, feeding him intravenously.

And there he stayed for the 5th and 6th day.

On the 7th, therapy treatment started.

"What made you decide to become a villain?" The doctor tapped the pencil on the clipboard, scruntizing the boy strapped into the chair. He was pale, with dark eye shadows making his eyes seem hollow. Every now and then he would give a small tremor, as if disgusted to be here.

"Raven's dead."

His bloodshot eyes darted back to the doctor, but he didn't say a word.

"Do you feel sorry for that?"

The doctor sighed, then motioned toward the window where a number of orderlies and nurses were watching. A few seconds later, there was a beep, and Batman came in, along with …

_Slade. _

Robin's eyes focused on the familiar figure and screamed. It wasn't just a terrified response, but a long, undying yell of horror and pain. The Bat and the doctor stared at him in shock, the orderlies quickly running in with sedatives.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO! WHY? LEAVE ME ALONE GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK, SICK BASTARD-" His eyes turned even more bloodshot as his screaming ruptured a few blood vessels "-YOU BASTARD YOU BASTARD LET ME GO WHY DID YOU DO THIS Why did you make me do this why why why why …" The boy wonder slumped against the restraints as the drugs began taking effect. "Why …" he mumbled before closing his eyes, falling deeply into an uneasy sleep.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief except Batman, who turned around to punch the wall, leaving a dent.

"It worked." The doctor said quietly, motioning at Slade, who had been standing still. "The robot you made worked. But why?"

The masked man didn't turn around, still facing the blank white wall save for the red smear from his busted knuckle. "Robin's been hypnotized. We found a high amount of xenothium in his bloodstream. The chemical reduces inhibitors in a person's brain, and also makes them highly susceptible to persuasion."

"But that's good, isn't it? This wasn't the boy's own free will. He's innocent."

Batman turned around and kicked the Slade-bot, smashing it against the wall. "He's not innocent. He murdered two of his friends. And depending on the amount of xenothium he had received, he might be beyond our help."

"What do you mean? He came out of it, didn't he?"

"But he'll go back into it." Batman turned around, into the hallway. "Just keep in mind that Robin is extremely unstable now. He might kill you without a second thought, or feel so remorseful that … he might attempt to take his own life. Keep him under constant surveillance." With that, he left silently, determined to find some criminals to hunt down.

Robin was taken back into his padded cell, put in a straitjacket and strapped down to his cot.

A few hours later, when all activity had died down, Robin groaned, waking up from his induced state of unconsciousness. Footsteps were heard, then the lock to his door clicked and Slade stepped into the cell, holding a knife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans

**A/N:** ARE YOU SHOCKED THAT THERES AN UPDATE? Me too D: I had serious problems with this, couldn't figure out what to write. Writers block sucks. Anyway, more horror things, and please drop comments/critique/suggestions if you're inclined to (: VERY VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I swear the next chapter will be out in less than two weeks ! Enjoy ~~

Reviews:

**Chibi Lauryen:** Yuuup. Figure there's enough of those stories ^^ And nice I didn't even think of that ! He's real all right. Hallucinations don't inject xenothium, but that would be kinda cool. And a total crack ending IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAMMM XD

**Sofia Michelle, Mixxi, ShadowWolfDragon, and TheRedDragon19:** thank you very much! (: I'm so terribly sorry for the late updates, I'm a slow writer

**Reader 1:** Not even, but I'm honored ! That's one of the best compliments I've gotten, thanks ! Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter !

* * *

To say that Slade wasn't pleased was an understatement. He was furious. His apprentice had not only failed to torture Raven before the poison took its course, he had also gotten himself caught in an extremely stupid way. If he had checked the room with scanners, he would've noticed the cage and disabled it.

Robin was slipping up, and it was up to the Master to insure that he did not do so again.

It wasn't too hard to break into Arkham. The problem lay in breaking out, not in.

And so Slade walked in, holding a special knife, intent on giving his student a lesson.

Robin fought, struggled, but the restraints held him tight. He could only watch with horror as Slade strode over and bent down next to him.

"You failed me."

The boy wonder hissed and jerked as far away from Slade as possible.

"You bastard. YOU BASTARD. You killed Raven. Raven. RAVEN."

The mercenary smirked underneath his mask. He picked up his knife and let it dance above Robin's chest lightly.

"No. I didn't kill Raven. You did. She was only holding you down."

"She was n-"

Robin's words were cut off as the blade cut his chest. With growing horror, he realized that the blade was made of ...

"Xenothium. It's fitting that the substance you used in order to fight me is used against you now, isn't it? Like Red X, it shows your full potential." A smirk now spread across Slade's face as the blade cut more slashes into the cloth of the straitjacket and into the pale skin. Blood started to ooze, dotting the previously starch white cloth crimson. Beautiful. Slade stared at his art, pleased with the obvious beauty.

Robin on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. The substance was slipping once more into his bloodstream. His inhibitors lowered, the boy's eyes glazed, rimmed with red.

The villain paused in his art, deciding to save the rest for later. He pulled out the chain with the S again and spoke calmly, yet commandingly.

"Robin. You will listen to me. When I let you go, you will find Starfire and kill her with a dagger through her heart. Then you will find Beast Boy and poison him with the chemical at the abandoned lab. The one that previously turned him into a werewolf. Then you will report back to me. Fail, and the punishment will be severe."

His tone left nothing to doubt.

The restraints were sliced open as Robin worked himself out of the torn straitjacket. He stood up after a few seconds, examining the empty room with a blank gaze before running out the cell and into freedom.

So called freedom.

* * *

Starfire was sitting in her room, holding a picture frame. In it, everyone had their arms around each other and was smiling, even Raven.

And now they could never do so again.

"Why, Robin? Why did you do this? I do not wish to doubt you, but ..."

The alien bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheek. A sound startled her out of her thoughts. ... Knocking? Who could be knocking on the door in the tower? Perhaps Beast Boy had returned from his walk or Batman had come with news.

She quickly brushed away the tears and opened the door to find herself face to face with ...

Robin.

The haggard, haunted eyes felt even through the mask gazed at her desperately as the cracked, bloodily lips moved.

"Star, please, I need to talk to you."

Starfire could only gaze back at him in shock. Then Robin collapsed, and the scene unfroze.

Catching him automatically, the girl carried him over to her bed, where he fell limply in an exhausted heap. The boy wonder gave an exhausted sigh and turned to his former teammate.

"Star, I need to tell you something."

"No Robin, save your strength." Worry creased her brow as she took in all his injuries, his scars, all those tract marks. Wounds, healing, fresh, untended. Bruises that were more black than purple. _What kind of hell had her friend gone through? _Looking at him, it was impossible to conjure up any feelings of hate.

"Star, you need to get away from here. You'r-" He gave a choked gurgle and his body tensed. For a split moment, his eyes glowed bright red. The alien didn't notice.

He began again, shaking off her comforting pats. "You're not safe here. Slade will-"

"No. I don't care about Slade at all. It is you who I worry about, and I am not leaving our home. Please, just-"

Her words were cut off as Robin snapped straight up in the air and grinned. A disturbing, deranged smile slowly crossed his face as his eyes glowed bright red, the xenothium taking over. He pulled a small black dagger out of his utility belt.

"Are you scared, girl? How does it feel to know that you're about to die?"

Starfire gave a gasp of alarm, but after a few seconds, her expression melted into a strangely calm face. "At least I'll die knowing I tried to help my-"

The blade was plunged into her heart, quickly stopping the muscle. Green blood poured out and covered his glove as Starfire's heart gave one last thump.

The room was loud in the deathly silence that followed.

Robin exited the room, cleaning the dagger as if he was just maintaining it. There was no expression on his face, no emotion visible.

Back on the bed, Starfire, princess of Tamaran, lay silent and cold on her bed, eyes closed, a small, worried smile still gracing her lips.

_Three down. One more to go._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans

**A/N:** IS THIS AN UPDATE? You know, only like 3 weeks late. It's so sad I had to reread my own fanfiction because I forgot what it was about ... I've come really close to deleting all my stories, because they aren't quality enough. But I'm not that terrible of a person to leave you all hanging, soooooo I will finish this, then hopefully the next thing I write is better. So I'm trying to wrap this up, but I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. If it's only just a dream ... that'd be such a troll ending I don't even. Hmmm ... leave a review on how you think this should end? I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing !

**Reviews:**

**Sofia Michelle**: Thanks for R&R as always ! ... and whoops shhh you didn't notice that ^^

**TheRedDragon19**: I'm surprised no one has killed me for killing them yet ... BB is alive... for now ;)

**RavenBowie, Kichi93, and DyingWarrior:** Thanks for reviewing, I hope you guys like this chapter !

* * *

One more.

His least favorite Titan, if truth to be told. The smiling fanboy never took things seriously like he did. And now, Beast Boy was going to have to get serious, whether he liked it or not.

The fallen boy wonder crept into the warehouse. Inside, in the back corner, a bubbling green liquid oozed in a clear tank. Robin stared at it calculatingly, then perched on a ceiling beam, waiting.

Before long, he arrived. Beast Boy took the bait. All it took was a simple letter.

_"I have Starfire. Pier 49. Don't show up and she'll end up like the rest."_

Show up and you'll end up like her.

The green Titan looked around, terror and anger apparent in his emerald eyes. "Robin? Come out, I'm here! Where's Starfire? Don't hurt her!"

Each step took him closer to the radioactive goo. Every step took him closer to his death. Robin waited until the changeling was close, then jumped down to kick him into it ...

When he was grabbed by an iron grip from behind. The ex-hero struggled, but whoever it was, he blocked his movement easily. Too easily. Almost as if he knew his moves.

Batman.

The stern gaze from the cowl glared at him, his cold voice shaking fear into everyone that was in their right mind. Unfortunately, xenothium poisoning didn't leave people in their right minds.

"Are you coming quietly?"

Robin only looked back at him blankly, still trying to shake him off.

Suddenly, the swing of a bostaff was heard. The bat jumped back, letting go of the boy in the process. Robin, clad in orange and black armor, got up slowly and walked over to the wielder of the staff.

His mirror image.

The bat's grip around his utility belt tightened.

Slade and Batman stared at each other, silently, calculatingly.

"I'll deal with you later." was all the mercenary said before defending himself as Batman charged. The two, matched almost evenly, went at it.

Robin turned back to Beast Boy and attacked. But instead of shifting into an animal, he shifted into

Martian Manhunter.

The real Beast Boy was behind him, off to the side with Black Canary and Superman hovering protectively around him.

The apprentice snarled and whipped out a weapon from his utility belt. The Flash immediately moved, grabbing the device to see ...

A small low power grenade.

It exploded in his hand, sending him hurtling against a beam. The entire building shuddered, groaned as Robin hurtled himself at Superman. The kryptonian easily took the blow, then was about to punch the boy when a flash of green light made him stagger back.

"You carry kyptonite around?!" _Just like Batman ... with Slade's ruthlessness _ Black Canary looked at him in horror, then opened her mouth to scream. The distance would kill the boy wonder, but ... It had to be done.

The supersonic scream was stopped by the leader of the justice league.

"No. Let me."

Martian Manhunter stepped forward, then looked at Robin, who was still holding the kryptonite. The boy gave a choked gurgle, then collapsed limply.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman had come to Batman's aid, lassoing Slade as the Bat finally knocked him out.

The Justice League and Beast Boy looked down at the unconscious pair, both chained.

"...Take them back to Arkham." Batman turned away. Diana reached out for him, but he walked away quickly, disappearing off into the night.

Was it really over? Was the fight truly done?

Was things normal and alright now?

* * *

Robin woke up with a gasp. He was sitting in the middle of a padded cell, back in his straitjacket. His attention however, was drawn to the green Titan standing on the other side of the room. A look of pain flashed over Robins face.

"Beast Boy. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Sorry won't bring them back."

"I know... I..."

"They told me about your xenothium poisoning. You were hypnotized. Tell me, Robin, are you ... Still there? This ... This is all some sort of dream, right? Any moment now, I'll wake up, and Cyborg will be making breakfast, Raven will be hovering in the living room meditating-" his voice cracked as tears appeared, sliding down his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice as he went on "-Starfire will be watching Cyborg cook, and you'll be standing in front of the coffee machine, making that nasty stuff ... Right?"

The last word was a sob.

"...right?" The changeling whispered again, watching Robin through tear filled eyes. Neither moved until a whisper broke the silence. A whisper that the changeling thought he'd never hear from his friend. Two words that should not ever be applied to the boy wonder. Liquid welled up in the ice blue eyes, threatening to spill over. And it did, just as Beast Boy felt his own cheeks getting wet.

_No …_

"Kill me."


End file.
